Love, Angst and a littlte bit of Humor
by Fish Trap
Summary: New story every chapter! Chapter 1: Anjira loses her insanity and almost dies! Better than it sounds. Really.


Yana: ((dully)) Here I am, Yana, with another fic...

Anjira: ((kicks Yana and eats some noodles with sporks))

Yana: Ow! Anyway... this fic is in the... Anjira, which category do you want this fic to be in?

Anjira: The usual...isn't it obvious?

Yana: Oh great. Now the only fanfic I have ever written in my life is a YuGiOh fanfic. ((sarcastic)) Whoopee.

Anjira: ....Why is my life suddenly turning into a gray pool of boredom Mr. Dark Magician?

Yana: ((pulls string on Dark Magician Plushie))

DM Plushie: Because you're stupid!

Yana: Is that all you ever say?

DM Plushie: Because you're stupid!

Anjira: It's official.... Ever since I started liking Malik, my life has gone....... pooooof!! ((disappears))

Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anjira, don't go! I... I... I love youuuuuuuuuu!!!

Yana: O.o

Anjira: ((comes back and take Malik with her into a world where nobody knows...))

Malik: Yana and Anji don't own YuGiOh!!!!!! ((disappears with Anjira))

Yana: Okay, we're gonna be starting the fic now.

Chapter 1: Where has Anjira's insanity gone???

HQ... Yes, Random Stuff HQ...

Anjira: ((sitting in a corner, getting dusty and full of cobwebs))

Ryou: ((is just staring at Anjira))

Bakura: ((comes in)) Hikari, what the hell are you doing?

Ryou: Anjira's depressed. It's not like her.

Bakura: ... ((sits beside Ryou and stares at Anjira too))

Anjira: ((tips over and looks like a dead person hugging her knees))

Ryou and Bakura: ((tilt their heads so that Anji looks right-side up))

Anjira: ((still tipped over in the same position with tears leaking out of her eyes....I say.... she DOES look creepy))

Ryou and Bakura: ((staring, staring, staring))

Yana: Hey guys, what the crap is going on?

Anjira: ((still same position with blood gushing out of her mouth)) (A A/N: Yes I AM flooding HQ with blood)

Bakura: ((still staring at Anjira)) We're staring at Anjira.

Yana: I know that, you freakazoid. I was asking what's going on with Anjira.

Ryou: She's depressed and she's flooding HQ with blood.

Yana: Oh. KAIBA!!!

Anjira: ((losing blood...going pale))

Joey: ((comes in, sees Anjira)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ANJIRA! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!

Everyone: ((just staring at Anjira))

Kaiba: ((mopping the blood off the floor)) Among all the nasty stains...

Anjira: ((3 minutes to death)) Uhhhh....((holds up a sign that says....MY Insanity missing....will pay finder....6-------the rest got covered in blood))

Malik: ((sees sign)) Anjira! I'll save you!

Yana: Are you crazy?! Only Yami would do that. Plus, there's a time limit.

Anjira: ((swallows some blood....two hours to death))

Yana: Okay... but there's still a limit!

Yami: I'll find her insanity! Up and away! ((flies like Superman))

Malik: Not 'til I find her insanity first! ((zooms out of HQ with super speed))

Marik: ((carries Anjira to a hospital))

-It's not over yet, folks!-

Most likely place to find insanity......

Insane Guy: Waaaaaakkkkaaaaa waaaaakaaaaaa booooo!!!! ((falls on Yana like a sticky slug))

Yana: Eww... ((shoves Insane Guy away from her))

Malik: ((arrives)) Wait! I think all Anjira's insanity is in this guy!

IG: ((gives Malik an Insanity Sucker Thingamajig))

Malik: Cool! ((sucks 50% of the insanity of that guy with the Insanity Sucker))

Yana: Now to the Hospital!

With Yami...

Yami: ((grabs an Insanity Sucker out of Insanespace and uses it on an old insane lady))

OIL: NO! My insanity! ((dies))

Yami: Good......this should do the trick! Off to the hospital!

Hospital...

Joey: I just talked to the doctor. Anjira only has 1 hour to live.

Serenity: Anjira...

Anjira: ((asleeeeeeep.........almost dead))

Joey: ((thinking)) Anjira, don't die! Please don't!

Anjira: ((trying to open her eyes....but can't......))

Serenity: ((thinking)) Anjira is suffering all this. I can't stand it. I hope Malik gets her insanity soon.

Doctor: ((puts hands on Serenity and Joey's shoulders)) Don't worry..... There's still hope....

Serenity and Joey: You can read minds? o.O

Doctor: Yes.... As you can see......I am..... ((takes off his glasses)) Shadi.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!

Joey: ((music slows down and stops)) Shadi? I thought it was Pegasus. But he's dead.

Ryou: Never mind that. Anjira needs her insanity. We shouldn't just stand here.

Anjira: ((almost dead.... seriously.....she's dying...))

Joey: No! Anjira! Anjira, before you die, I need to tell you something! I... I...

Malik: ((bursts out the door)) I GOT HER INSANITY!!!

Serenity: ((turns around with her hands grasping each other)) yay!

Joey: She's saved!

Shadi: Told you there was hope.

Yami: Stop right there!

Malik: WTF.....I have her Insanity! There's no way you can have it!

Yami: Ah, but I found her insanity too! In the depths of an insane old lady!

Yana: It all makes sense now!

Megane: ((pops in outta nowhere)) What's wrong? Ri and me just came from Kegaki's school!

Sekai: ((pops in outta nowhere too)) I just heard that Anjira lost her insanity.

Yukai: ((pops in)) Is that a bad thing?

Kaeta(boy): Oh no....is it true?

Kizumo: ((pops in)) I think so...

Kegaki: Should we just leave her there?

Anjira: ((dead))

Malik: No! Anjira! ((puts the insanity in her)) Anjira! Anjira, please wake up! No... ((tear falls from his eyes))

Yana: Never thought he was that emotional.

Anjira: ((nothings Happening....))

Malik: Anjira! Anjira! ANJIRA! ((ACCIDENTALLY k-i-s-s-e-s her no absolute reason O.o))

YGO Cast: ((gasp))

Kageki: Gasp.

Anjira: ((opens eyes and cries silently...)) ((cries and stops kissing Malik)) ....You... ((hugs Malik)) YOU GUYS!!! ((cries harder while smiling))

Serenity: I'm so happy for them! ((cries tears of joy))

Joey: Yeah... happy... ((leaves hospital room))

Everyone else: ((rejoicing that Anjira is alive))

Anjira: Thank you Malik.....

Malik: ((blushing)) Erm... uh... (A/N: The following will be in paragraph form.) (A A/N: Yep!)

Malik didn't have the guts to say that he did it for the money. Then again, he had this feeling inside. No, it's not that warm, fuzzy feeling. It's that feeling that's just so... so... you just can't put it into words... Malik never felt like that before.

Anjira wobbled a bit as if she was going to collapse. She did but when she did she fell on Malik's lap, smiling and crying. "Thank you Malik...", she managed to mumble and fell asleep once again

Joey was at the park, wondering about something. "I'm happy that Anjira's okay and all, but why am I so... so... mad? When I saw Anjira hug Malik, I felt rage, anger, sorrow and... jealousy. I don't know why..." Joey wondered as he was walking.

He walked and walked thinking of Anjira... Why did she kiss him? Why did she hug him? "I wish I could beat up Malik right now!" said Joey, tears gushing out of his face like mad. "I...I wish I could...hold Anjira....." He fell on his knees and grasped the grass in his hands.

"So that's how you feel."

"Huh?"

It was Yana. "That's how you really feel about Anjira. I've always been suspicious, you know. You being with Anjira all the time." Yana said as she approached him. Joey replied, "Don't tell Anjira."

Yana nodded her head feeling sorry for the blonde... she smiled at him and walked away. Joey smiled a little, stood

up and leaned on the tree beside him. "Anjira..."

Marik, who had just heard the news dropped his coffee, grabbed his coat and ran to the hospital. As Marik got to the hospital he ran as fast as possible to get to the room of Anjira, he was panicking. Once he got inside he paused, mouth wide open to see Malik, petting the head of Anjira who was smiling in her sleep....

Still shocked, Marik stared. After a moment of silence, Marik blurted out "What the crap?" Malik replied, "She was dying and I saved her." His yami didn't believe it and said, "Yeah right! That's only something the Pharaoh would do."

Malik stared at his yami as if telling him "It's true! You think I can't do anything? You think I depend on you too much?" Marik walked inside and sat beside Anjira, he looked at her and she opened her eyes "...Who's there?" she said. She sat up holding Malik's purple shirt and looked at Marik "Oh! Hi there Marik!" she said trying to raise her hand. But sadly her hand was sorta numb and immobile, so she bowed instead and it hurt.... a little bit.

"Anjira, daijobu?", Malik said. He didn't know why he said that. He only saved her for the money.... Did he? "I'm okay.", Anjira smiled. She smiled as if nothing happened. Malik thought, "How could she smile at a time like this? She died for crying out loud!"

"Malik?" she asked him. "What?" he replied. "You only saved me for the money didn't you?"

Malik looked at her. "I... don't know..."

"You can tell me... I'll pay you..." she said. They both forgot about Marik, who was talking to 'the doctor' outside.

Marik went to Anjira and Malik. "The doctor said you can go back to HQ in 2 weeks." Anjira smiled again. "Then I'll just have to make this the best two weeks of my life!" she giggled as she hugged Malik. Malik was shocked once again and hugged Anjira too. "Yeah... Best two weeks..." he mumbled under his breath. "M...ma..lik......" Anjira said as she collapsed once again...

The next day at HQ, everyone was worried. Even those stinky Bladebreakers came!

Kai walked inside HQ with a bouquet of roses." Uhm... This is from us.... give it to her will ya?" said Kai as he struggled to get out of HQ without anyone noticing him leave. "Not so fast Kai, You're going to the hospital yourself!" said Yana grabbing Kai's ear. "Okay okay!!! Leggo!" (A A/N: He's OOC!!!) (A/N: I like OOCness. He's acting kinda like Tyson now...)

Yugi exclaimed, "We have no time to waste!" Hanabi said a matter-of-factly, "Actually, we have loads of time to waste." "Yugi's right anyway! Let's go!" Yana yelled to everyone as she tugged Kai's ear.

At the hospital, Anjira was still unconscious it turns out that she shouldn't move too much or else she might die again and no one would like that now would they?

Nope. Guess not. When the gang got to the hospital... (A/N: The following will be in script format again.) (A A/N: Oki....but I did enjoy the Paragraphs n.n)

Kai: ...((shrugs and leans against the wall))

Yana: Hiya Anji! Kai got some roses for you! ((whispers)) I think he likes you.

Kai: Do not.

The thing that has the lifeline thingy of Anjira: Beep...beep...beep... ((beeping normally))

Bakura: Sure is hard staying still.

Ryou: Anjira, this is from Bakura and I. ((gives Anjira a box of chcolates))

Anjira: ((breathing through the Oxygen thing)) Uhnn.... mm... ((cough cough!!))

Mokuba: Ohayo! This is from me. ((gives her a big teddy bear)) And this is from big brother. ((gives her a tiny teddy bear))

Serenity: Here's some cake! But... you can't eat it...

Megane: Anjira! Everyone from Ri's class is here! Everyone, say hello!

Anjira: ((wakes up.....)) Huh?

Aikoku Class: GET WELL SOON!

Anjira: Thank you guys. n.n

Yana: Rose, Noodles, Cream, Marshmallow, Muffin and Peaches are here, too!

RNCMMP: GET WELL SOON, ANJIRA-SAN!

Anjira: Thank you guys... I'd hug you all if I weren't in bed ((weak smile)) (A/N: Back to Paragraphs!)

Anjira's POV

I saw everyone's happy faces. All those gifts. I really wanted to get up but I couldn't. I couldn't smile much either but at least everyone else was.

I searched the room for Malik. He was there in the corner of the room, smiling at me. It's as if he was MUCH nicer to me. He's been with me for at least 3 days already and yet, I felt like I wanted him to stay with me forever. I really did like him... and I hoped that he liked me. He looked as if he really wanted to save me. Not just for the money, but for affection or something like that. I looked at him absentmindedly and someone called me.

"Anjira? ANJIRA!" It was Marik. "Everyone's left already!", he said. "Oh... I'm so sorry... I couldn't think straight." I replied. Malik walked closer and sat on the bed. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room with Marik. He waved goodbye and I smiled....

Kai's POV

Before I left the room, I looked at Anjira's face. I noticed she wasn't paying attention to her guests. That's why she kept looking at the corner of the room. When I looked where she was looking I noticed that the guy called Malik was standing there, smiling at Anjira. From what I've heard, Malik was an anti-social guy, idiotic too but... from his looks I thought he wasn't so bad. I looked closer at his face. He was blushing slightly; I think he likes her I thought...

"Kai? We gotta go now..." said Tyson. I nodded and left the room with everyone else.

Marik's POV

Stupid hikari. I never thought he would just go and save the girl's life. HE'LL NEVAR BE PHAROAH! ...BECAUSE I'LL BE PHAROAH! Ahem... So... Anyway...

The guests were coming in and making Anjira feel happy inside. She got lotsa gifts. Hey, where are my gifts? I'm about to take over the world and this is how you treat me? How rude. Yana said I was being self-centered. "Well, you people are um.... I can't think of anything..." "See. Anjira needs more attention now than you." she said. But I need attention too! But I tripped and fell. Everyone didn't care. Hmph. (A/N: We were just retelling all those scenes in their POV.)

NORMAL POV!!!!

The hospital room was empty at last and Anjira was alone. She looked around the room, giftz all over! She smiled and fell asleep on her bed again; it was 6:00 PM already... It really takes long to get to the hospital since HQ is pretty far and so is Kegaki's school.

Meanwhile, at HQ...

Everyone was just silent. Yana was the first one to speak up. "I feel sorry for Anjira."

Serenity replied, "Yeah, we all do." Everyone turned to Kaiba. He looked away and said a simple "Hn." Ri jabbed Kaiba's shoulder. "'Fess up, sea horse.... you feel sorry for Anji-chan too..." Kaiba shrugged... he did.

"What about lone wolf over there?" asked Kizumo. Kai was staring out the window, something he would probably do aside from the usual.

Kai's POV part two!!!!

I looked at the window. Through it I saw lots of buildings but the building I was focusing on was the hospital. "Anjira is probably asleep now...", I thought.

"It's a good thing that not all of her blood was lost. Thanks to Malik she's alive!" said the girl called Kageki. "And it's also good to have Ri and Megane! They donated blood!" said the other girl, Kegaki. Megane and Ri smiled and still I gaze at the hospital. Hanabi walked up to the other window and said, "I hope she's okay..."

Yana's POV

My mind was wandering again. I was thinking about lots of stuff. Why did Malik save Anjira? Why did Joey feel sad? Why did Anjira lose her insanity? Why did she hug and kiss Malik? And there's something else... Why is Kai thinking about Anjira? I can just read his thoughts somehow...

"Yana? YANA!" called Sekai.

"Huh? Wah?"

Sekai sighed, "You were staring into deep space again."

"Oh. Sorry."

Normal POV

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Ri. "What?" replied Tyson.

"Someone needs to stay with Anjira in the hospital!!!" Everyone was shocked. They forgot that Anjira needed a companion! A bit later, Ri made a stand where they vote who should stay with Anjira. The choices were... Malik, Kai, Joey. They all got the same so Ri made them stand on a platform and give a good reason why they want to stay with her.

Malik was first. "I think I should be her companion at the hospital because I saved her. She really needs me right now. Plus, she feels better with me." Yana commented, "Touching, but kinda self-centered."

Joey was second. "I think I should be with her because she's known me longer and well... I like her...." Joey blushed and waited for Yana's comment. "..." Yana thought for a moment. "That was good... and... Um... she used to like you....", she said in a small voice.

Kai was last. " I dunno... I think I should because I just want to... And besides, isn't it about my turn to learn how to take care of some one besides me and my team?" "Well, finally. I never thought you had a heart, Kai." Yana said with a smile.

"Then it's decided! KAI is going to stay with her!", Ri exclaimed. A warp hole was opened in the wall that leads to the hospital. They pushed Kai in and Kai arrived safely in the hospital.

Kai was just staring at Anjira. He wondered if he really wanted to be her companion for tonight just because, or maybe something else. He didn't really want to think about it, for it would ruin his reputation and stuff.

Anjira's Dream

I was walking in the park with Malik hand in hand. We were talking to each other happily, smiling and laughing. Then, I ran into Joey, eyes burning with rage... making fun of me... slapping me... I felt pain... I looked for Malik but he too was mad. I ran away from them both and bumped into...Kai....

Normal POV

"ACK!" Yelled Anjira waking up from her dream.

Kai was startled. Well, not really since he ain't usually like that. But he's OOC so-

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Anyway, Kai looked at Anjira. "Are you okay?", he asked, not really caring.

"Yeah... I just had a nightmare... and you were in it..." Then she fell asleep.

Kai wondered about this again. "Was she dreaming... of me?" He shook his head. "No! She can't be. It's not like her! Keep focused, Kai. Keep focused."

"Hello!"

"AAH! Who're you?"

"Kai... I am your sister."

"I...impossible... I don't have a sister!"

"Just kidding! Actually, I'm the little voice inside your head!"

"The little voice inside my head is a girl?"

"Well.... yes... You see, you have a sensitive side in you.... and since you're a guy, you get a girl..."

"Of all the things..."

"Anyway, I just read your mind."

"HEY! NO one can read my mind! It's mine!"

"Noooo... we both share the same mind... I just read your half."

"Right... so what brings you around?"

"You're thinking about that Anjira girl again aren't ya?"

"How'd you know? I mean, I wasn't- But I- and she- She and I- It's not what you think!"

"You think that you were the nightmare don't you? Well you're wrong. You just happen to be the hero of the dream..."

"...I was?'

"Yep!"

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

She said in a British accent, "I just happen to be a gifted mind reader."

"Wait a minute... Yana can read minds! Sorta... YANA!!!! Come out of your hiding place right now!"

"Awww... no fair. I was having fun..."

"That wasn't fun! That was future blackmail!"

Anjira twisted and turned in her sleep one hand falling on Kai's lap. Kai turned red. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Get outta my head!"

"No."

"ARGH!"

Kai's POV 3!!! (A A/N: A bit of pervertedness in this folks... don't worry! n-n)

I completely forgot about Yana when a saw Anjira's hand on my lap..."mn..." she mumbled and her hand rose up. It was right next to my... thing... luckily...it wasn't that near it so I let go of a sigh and touched her hand. She flinched a bit and grabbed my hand, she pulled it towards her chest (A A/N: CURSE HENTAI!!!!! I CAN'T HELP IT!!!) and ((gulp)) it was right smack in the friggin' middle!!! Once I touched it...as if all of a sudden she pulled me and kissed me... My heart skipped a few beats and my body just moved on it's own and hugged her...

End POV

Yana looked at this scene with her humongous telescope. "Sweet holy heck..." was all she could say.

"What's going on?!" asked a worried Joey. He shoved Yana away from the telescope and stared at them, slack jawed. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Joey shouted as he saw Kai and Anji. (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled his last name right.) Yana was worried. "Joey?" Joey said with anger, "Hiwatari... I'm so gonna kill you."

Back in the hospital... Kai was still kissing Anjira, Kai pushed away and smiled.... "Wow.... she's good" he mumbled and wiped his lips with his sleeve. And with that, he fell asleep. (A/N: Yay! We get to see his dream now!)

Kai's Dream

I was walking alone.... the noise of a crowd echoed in my ears. I didn't care. I just kept on walking...

I paused near the statue in the park. I heard some one cry... I really didn't care. But for some reason I couldn't move. It wanted me to look at it. I tried not to... but I did...

It was Anjira... floating in the air... in a semi-see through dress. She stretched her arms out to me and I didn't move. I...I was afraid... I lifted my hand and she grabbed it and we floated up into the air. I stared at her... mesmerized. She wasn't crying anymore. She was smiling. I felt... a pain in my chest... It's like.... a new emotion was seeping through... I squeezed her hand a bit harder and s...smiled at her...

And then, within the depths of the park, a dog emerged from the darkness and attacked me. I fell on the cold, hard ground. The ground was shaking. The statue transformed into a giant scorpion. It took Anjira away from me. I tried to save her, but it was too late. It was just me and the dog. Face to face. The dog strangely took the shape of... Joey?! He lunged at me and was attacking me like crazy. I fought back, but he was... too strong. Joey kicked me and with one final blow, I fell unconscious.

There was light. It was shining brightly. They say, "There's always light at the end of the tunnel." I wonder if this is the light at the end of mine...

"Kai!!!" I heard someone say. It sounded like Anjira "Don't give up! I have faith... I... I lo-" There was silence. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard her yell...she... she was killed by the scorpion...

A sword materialized near me. I grabbed it charged at the scorpion. But something stopped me. A bright light shone again.

I found myself in a Chinese temple. In front of me, I saw Ray.

"What the heck is he doing here?", I thought. Ray said, "Fighting will solve nothing, Kai." Kai just stared. "Are you putting on that Confucius act a-" "Revenge is sweet. Just remember the damage it will cause." I thought of those wise words that Ray had just said.

Even so...I couldn't stand it. How dare it kill her! I decided to ignore Ray and kill the scorpion. I did... but the blood that was covering me made me realize..."If Anjira did die... and I DID get revenge... that won't make her come back..." I fell on my knees... drenched in the scorpion's blood...

"Kai? Kai! KAI!"

Kai's POV... But I bet you already knew that...

It was Ray. He and the others woke me up. It was already morning and Joey was glaring at me...

Yana was smirking. "Had a great time last night?" I just remembered what had happened. "NO! She was- I did- You were- Oh crap! You saw that?" Yana and Joey said in unison, "Yep." Joey grabbed my collar and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Joey, the language."

"Oh. Yeah." He grabbed my collar again and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I don't know okay! Let go!" I yelled back at him and kicked his groin to make him let go. Yana giggled. "I have no idea why it's fun to see you to fight." she said, smiling. Anjira twitched a bit and I looked at her. Joey quickly ran up to her and smiled. "Anjira?! Are you awake???" he asked and anjira just slapped him...

"Ow..." Joey mumbled as he felt the pain. Ah yes, the pain. THE PAIN, I TELL YA, THE PAIN! THE-

BONK!

"They should really take us to the mental hospital, you know..." Yana telepathically said as she poofed the mallet out of sight. "Thanks. I needed that." I replied.

"K...Kai??? Where are you?" Anjira sat up and rubbed her eyes. I whispered-slash-shouted to everyone, "You guys woke her up!" Max backed away from everyone. "Not my fault, not my fault..." he said as he was tiptoeing out of the room. "MAX!" I yelled and yanked his ear. "Why are you here?!" He smiled and there was a big POOF! effect and he turned into Ri!!!

Everyone just stared. Complete silence filled the room. "...Max is gay?" Tyson asked cluelessly and curiously. "NO!!!! It's desicion time! Since Anji-onesan's insanity is back, she needs to pick who she likes best!!!" Ri smiled.

Normal POV

"Dang! I can't read her mind?" Yana asked Ri. "Obviously, no." Ray replied.

"HEY! Only I can say that!"

Anjira stood up on the bed and put on an annoyed look. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?" The REAL Max poofed in and hastily spoke, "Kai was sleeping and Ray woke him up. Then, Joey cursed and aggressively asked him and Kai said no and Yana bonked him on the head and you woke up then Ri transformed and she said it's decision time so you have to pick who you like best!" He panted at the end of this sentence.

Anjira smiled. "Really?" she asked and Ri nodded. "Well, if you must know... Malik got the money...." "And?" Everyone was waiting for her decision.

Yana stared at Anjira and Kai. "...what. The crap. Next thing you know we'll be hearing wedding bells!"

15 years into the future.....Kai and Anjira's Wedding:

Serenity and Tea were happily throwning flower petals as Yana played the wedding march. The music creaked and stopped.

Back to reality!!!

Megane shook her head "Oh my god... I can't believe the future is gonna be like that..." "EWWWW! GROSS!" Tyson yelled. "I don't wanna think about it..." Ryou said as he too magically poofed in.

---------------------------------------------------------Way way back to reality

"Well guys I hope you enjoyed this new collab fic"

Yana nodded. "So review and tell us what you think! Hey, that rhymed!"

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?"

"Yep! R&R!"


End file.
